Road Trip
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: From the upcoming movie, Sonic and Tom go on their road trip.


**We all the saw the trailer last week. So I thought of writing this to guess what their road trip is going to be like in the movie. It may not be like from my fan story but it's fun to guess. **

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to (c) SEGA.**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

This is so exciting! I get to go on a road trip with a human named Tom. But he doesn't seem very excited like I am. We only just met a few hours ago in the house but that all changed when that doctor came in the house looking for me. I had no choice but to show myself but he freaked out and Tom punched him out cold.

"Oh my god stop the car!" I looked out the window and saw a sign.

"What? What?" Tom asked while driving.

"The World's Largest Rubber band Ball?" I read the sign, "We gotta see it!"

I couldn't hear what Tom is saying because I ran all the way to the place without being spotted by people. I saw the giant rubber band ball but it was lame but I went to the gift shop and saw a few merchandises. It was hard to pick but I took a few rubberband balls, a ping pong, and a hat as fast as I can and ran back to Tom's car. But through the open window.

"Eh, you're right. It was lame. Gift shop was cool though" I looked at him and played the ping pong with a ball on the string. He looks at me but then focused on the road.

"I gotta admit your planet is fun, mostly" I said.

"Really, Exactly how?" Tom asked.

"I play baseball with myself, reading The Flash comics, ping pong games and so forth" I said.

"All by yourself? How long have you moved here on Earth?" Tom asked.

"Eh, lost track. A couple months maybe" I shrugged.

"Okay. But this Robotnik could be still after us. He wants you" Tom said.

"Not just me, he probably wants my powers. On my planet people are always after my powers and that's why I came to your planet for a new home" I explained my story to him.

"Alright. Cause I saw him have one of your quill strands" Tom said.

"Oh, that. I must've ran too fast at your garage perhaps my quill strand must've fallen out" I said but then I heard my stomach growl, "Okay, I'm starving"

"I'll find something. And please don't run anywhere like that. People will see you" Tom said, driving to a town, "You saw how I reacted the same way Robotnik reacted"

"Okay then" I nodded, but who knows if I can, "But can't I be disguised?"

"Possibly but right now I'm going to the Drive-Thru. Stay low in the back seat and stay quiet" Tom said, taking a right turn to a McDonalds place and going I to the drive-thru.

"Okay, I'll stay quiet. But make it quick" I said and went into the back seat and stayed low.

What's wrong with what I look like? I'm a cute and handsome hedgehog. Like that cute dog that I met in Tom's house.

It was a bit quick when Tom used a card thingy to buy food from the window. I stayed hidden in the shadows until I wait for Tom to tell me to come out.

As soon we were out of sight, Tom then said, "Okay you can come out now"

"Finally" I got back up on the seat. He held a bag labeled with McDonald's M.

I sniffed in the bag to smell what it is, "Oh, boy!" I took out a burger.

"One for you and one for me" Tom said and picks out his. I unwrapped mine and ate it.

We stopped near a hidden place in the woods to eat in peace, "On my planet I'm a chili dog fan but a burger is fine. Man, this is so good" I ate hungrily, "What else did you get?"

"French fries and chicken nuggets" Tom said.

"Great. Though I burn calories fast too" I picked some fries.

"I figured that the running makes you burn calories in a fast way" Tom said.

"Exactly. I was born with this power" I said while having my food.

"Hence the name. Like a sonic speed?" Tom asked.

"Yes. I run faster than sound" I said.

"Without anything to wear to protect your body from heat and pressure? What is your body made of?" Tom asked while eating.

"I have no idea. I'm very durable so I can't get hurt from dashing and stuff" I said, finishing my burger.

Then I ate French fries next, a little hungry but happy that Tom got some food for me to eat since this is gonna be a long road trip.

"Not even your eyes get all dried up from the wind pressure?" Tom asked.

"Nah, but truth to be told I hate water" I said.

"You hate water? No one can hate water because water is something that we all need to stay hydrated" Tom said.

"Fair point but what I mean is that I can't swim" I said, still eating.

"So you do shower and drink water" Tom said.

"Yes I do" I nodded.

"For an alien you are something" Tom chuckled.

"Actually, I'm a hedgehog. But alien, too creepy to be one if I had slimy tentacles" I said as I ate chicken nuggets.

"Then I guess a so called anthro blue hedgehog" Tom said.

"That's better" I smiled.

"We have regular earth hedgehogs but they are small like my hand but they don't run fast like you. And they can swim" Tom said.

"If I see one maybe I might talk to one of them. But I'm guessing they don't eat my type of food" I said and dipped on a soda.

"Nope, and you definitely don't want to know what they eat" Tom said.

"Okay. I rather not know" I agreed with him.

"Yup, we gotta find something to hide your true self. Like a hoodie jacket or something" Tom said, starting the car.

"Indeed but no pants because it's not my thing" I said.

"Guess a poncho will do" Tom said.

"Uh, what's a poncho?" I asked.

"Like a blanket but with a hole" Tom explained.

"Oh okay then" I said.

"So are there more from your world?" Tom wondered.

"I haven't met many yet" I said.

"You've been a loner all your life?" Tom said while driving.

"Pretty much. But I sure hope make friends here" I said.

"At least you made a friend right now" Tom said.

"Yup and Robotnik as my enemy" I said.

"Well, he's probably watching us right now. It's best if we travel farther away from him" Tom said.

"I sure hope so" I said and looked out the window of the car.

**x**

All day we have been traveling through the highway and the road. Pretty soon we are going to have to find a place to sleep for the night. All this road trip is making me feel sleepy and Tom bought a blue hoodie jacket for me for a disguise later on.

It was getting dark and we stopped at a western place called Pistol Input. Whatever that is.

"We can lay low here for a while" Tom said.

I quickly dashed in to get a different disguise, the hat and the shirt, and a cool sunglasses.

"Remind me when you do that" Tom said.

"What? I like seeing new things" I shrugged.

"But so no one find out what you really are" He said.

"I get it already" I replied.

"But I like what you're wearing" Tom said as we went in.

"Oh, a drink. I'm so thirsty" I took a bottle and drink it but I spit it out when it tasted nasty, "Ugh, what is this?"

"That's beer" Tom said.

I looked at the label and he's right, "Oh, right. Never mind" I said as we took a seat at the table.

"So, what do you think of this road trip?" Tom asked me.

"Interesting to see more of this world" I said.

"On earth it has many wonderful things from the history" Tom said.

"Okay. Such as?" I asked.

"Such as winning against the axis powers in World War 2 and well the United States being discovered" Tom said.

"I see. There's a lot more to know since your world is my new home now. So, what are we gonna do now?" I spun my seat around until I got a little dizzy, "Whoa" My sunglasses fell off.

"How about this dart play?" Tom picks my sunglasses and gestures to a sign with some darts on.

"Sure thing" I agreed to play, Tom started and threw some darts at the target.

"Let me show you how it's done" I took the bucket of darts.

And threw them all at the target but it also hit the wall and the waitress' drinks she was holding. She along with some others stared in shock.

"Should we get out of here?" I asked Tom.

"Yes, time to go" Tom said and we ran out.

"I always wanted to do this!" I jumped and glide to the next side and through the open window of the car, "Nailed it!"

"But that was not cool man" Tom sighs in annoyance.

"My bad. I was filled with excitement" I said as he starts the car and we drove to the road.

"Okay but please don't do that again" Tom said.

"Got it" I nodded.

"Now to find a place to sleep for the night" Tom said.

"Tom, that's all I do. Running is what I do for a living. Speed is what makes me who I am. I never done anything like an average guy. I'm born with this gifted speed and all I did is learn to get used to it. The older I got the stronger it becomes" I explained.

"Your speed evolves as you grow?" Tom guessed.

"Exactly. And the electricity flowing through my fur and quills, I don't know the connection of it. If I only I didn't run so fast, I wouldn't have been discovered by those military men or cause a blackout" I said.

"That was you that caused the blackout?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, but it was an accident. I was playing baseball in the baseball field myself. I guess I ran too fast my electricity burst out" my ears folded back.

"Least the power comes back" Tom said.

"Yeah, but if this crazy doctor tries something to steal my powers, I don't know if a regular person like you can stop him" I said.

"I doubt I can, with those robots he has. Sure I punched him but it was to get away from him" Tom said.

"But you saved my life. If you didn't, he would've captured me and steal my powers" I said.

"Yeah, he's crazy" Tom said.

"And I had no choice but to reveal myself to him to save your life" I said.

"Yes, and thank you for that" Tom thanked me.

"You're welcome" I smiled at him.

**x**

Pretty soon we stopped at a motel in the desert area. I wore a hoodie to hide my identity from the humans. Tom had our room checked in and we headed to it after paying.

"Well, it looks almost home but beds are okay" I said and removed my hoodie and put it on the side of the bed.

"What a long day" I laid back on the bed.

"Yeah, tomorrow we travel to Las Vegas. Which will be a few hours until night time tomorrow" Tom said.

"Alright. I hope it will be fun" I yawned, clearly all day has tired me out.

"And remember, don't run around anywhere near people" Tom said.

"I know" I replied and folded my arms behind my neck.

"Does your kind always wear gloves and shoes?" Tom asked as he sits on the other bed.

"Common dress code. I hate to wash my hands all the times from being outside all the time" I said.

"Heh, does the girls have same dress code?" Tom smirked.

"Uh nope. Not every girl" I shook my head.

"Anyways, let me have some fun in here if you don't mind" I said as I ran in speed around the room. Changing channels on the TV, playing pillow fight with my other self in two places at one end, tossing tissues in the air, throwing toilet paper around, goofing around near the picture frame on the wall, fitting myself in those drawers, and taking a shower in the bathroom as I came back in the room with a towel wrapped around my head and my body.

Tom was confused to how I do everything at once but it was too fast for him in the blink of an eye.

"Good times" I smiled at him.

Tom was just left speechless after what he just saw, "How do you do things at once?" He asked.

"My speed is so great time almost stops when I do that. I even play ping pong with myself so I get a tie of scores" I said.

"You remind me of that character from those DC comics. The Flash" Tom said.

"Yeah I love reading the comic books about him. He can run really fast like the speed of light" I said.

"I heard about Flash. Fastest man alive he calls himself" Tom said.

"While I'm the fastest thing alive" I smirked.

"But he wasn't real in real life, right?" I asked.

"Nope. He is in movies and tv-series too" Tom said.

"I noticed him on some DVD cover of Justice League" I said.

"Yep, came out some years ago" Tom said.

"I see. Anyways, I'll be asleep while you find something for dinner. That is if you have enough money on your debit card thingy" I said and removed the bath towel off.

"As long as you stay in this room. If you hear housekeeping, stay hidden" Tom said, going to the door.

"Okay, but hurry back please. If you see chili dogs, let me have some" I said and I got in the covers to sleep.

I just hope Robotnik does not track me here at all. I don't want this world doomed nor my original home.

**x**

A while later I can hear Tom walking in the room as I woke up from my sleep.

"That was quick, Tom" I yawned sluggishly and saw he has two boxes, "What you got?"

"Cheese pizza and bottle of soda" Tom said, setting it at the small table.

"Yummy" I rubbed my hands together hungrily.

We both had our pizzas, it was far more tastier than the burgers.

"And I bought a book of famous countries for you to read. Since Earth is your new home now" Tom hands me a book.

"Thanks" I thanked him accepting the book.

Then I ate cheese pizza since I was a little hungry for dinner, "Mmmmm…so good and delicious" I licked my lips after finishing it.

Then I went to bed to read the book about Earth, from the very start to present time.

"Hmmmm, Abraham Lincoln preserved the Union, abolished slavery, strengthened the federal government, and modernized the U.S. economy" I read of one of the US presidents.

"Yup, throughout history of America, presidents were always a man" Tom said, eating his pizza.

"Mostly white I see, Obama the only being Afro-American" I noticed Barack Obama.

Very interesting history. I looked at the pages of famous landmarks. There was Mount Rushmore, Lady liberty, Eiffel tower, Colosseum, Pyramids, gosh so many.

"Wow, it's like your people are famous for building monuments" I said.

"Some do it for culture or for tourism" Tom said.

"Very interesting. Can't wait to see Las Vegas tomorrow" I said.

"You're gonna love it Sonic, lot of fun there" Tom said.

"Fun is what I do. But I still have to stay low and be disguised. But after Vegas is now straight to San Francisco you said" I said.

"Yep. Better save energy" Tom nodded.

I looked through the pages of Las Vegas. And boy this city has some replicas of the landmarks such as Effiel tower. And what I can see is a lot of...casinos are there. Pretty sure is some kind of games.

Well I'll find out tomorrow since it's late right now. I swiftly went brushing my teeth and back to bed.

"Tomorrow is a new day for us, Tom" I said.

"Yeah. Night Sonic" Tom said before he went to bed.

**x**

The next day was a gorgeous day and Tom bought breakfast food from the McDonald's drive-thru window. As soon as we were out of sight, we had our breakfast, I had some melted cheese ham sandwich.

"I never knew that some restaurants can make morning food" I said.

"Some does, Sonic. For those who wake up early" Tom said.

"Figures. Those sandwiches are so yummy" I said.

"I know right" Tom had his own breakfast meal.

"I even saw a few kids with those box bag things" I said.

"Kids meal, I bet it's pancakes they get" Tom said.

"Children, huh? So grownups like teenagers and adults get bigger meals?" I asked as I had a hash brown thing.

"Yeah in a way" Tom said. I then drank from my orange juice box.

"If Robotnik tries to find us, I would stop him. And perhaps your people will see the difference between good and bad" I said.

"Yeah and possibly accept you as their hero" Tom smiled.

"Hero, huh? But I just hope they don't think I'm just an alien" I said, finishing my morning meal.

"Or who knows" Tom shrugged.

"Hiding in a den in the woods isn't always fun but playing by myself is fun. Mostly wild animals run away or some get confused to what I am by smelling me" I said.

"In a den? That's where you lived when you came to Earth?" Tom asked while driving.

"Yes, I came through a ring portal" I said.

"Like a teleporter?" Tom asked.  
"I think so. You remember that I found one of those rings in your garage?" I said.

"Yes and I freaked out at the sight of you" Tom said.

"Yup. Well, in just a few hours we'll be in Las Vegas" I said as I read the book Tom gave me last night.

I read about some famous people from history, "Hmmmmmm Interesting" I read about the second world war.

"Wow, this history has a lot of wars" I said.

"Well that war was one of the most horrible ones, the axis power conquered but ultimately lost by the United Nations" Tom said.

"From what I read here two cities in Japan got bombed by nukes" I read the page of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

"Yup, some people know the story" Tom said.

"Geez, it's war is an ugly world" I said.

"I agree, Hitler was truly insane" Tom said.

"Is your world in wars today?" I asked.

"Not in much of a big war but we fight terrorists" Tom said.

"Terrorists is an ugly word but I'll take your word for it" I said while reading and looking at pictures.

**x**

We continued our journey to Las Vegas without any sign of Robotnik, ever since he trashed the car with his robots. We're gonna have to steal another one with keys later on.

"We're gonna have to steal one if we wanna get to San Francisco. Besides, we're still alive and it's nearly sunset" I said as I wore a hoodie jacket.

"I'm a cop I don't steal" Tom protested.

"A sheriff" I corrected him, "If Robotnik sends out another one of his tiny fairy helicopter robots, we're dead. And car insurance is too expensive" I said while reading the book.

"Yeah. A sheriff on the run" Tom remarked sarcastically.

"And we are Robotnik's fugitives" I said.

"You could say that" Tom chuckled.

"Yeah, but the government is after me too" I added.

"That might change if you get hailed as a hero" Tom said.

"I suppose" I laid back on the seat.

Pretty soon we arrived at Las Vegas, "Wow" Was all I could say at the sight of the casinos, attractions and replicas of landmarks. So much colored lights everywhere.

"Oh my god! So many neon shifting lights!" I looked out the no-window.

We passed by a hotel called Caesar's palace, named after Julius Caesar.

"Incredible" I looked and saw two replicas of Chrysler and Empire State Building.

"Does this place have all replicas of landmarks?" I asked.

"Mostly" Tom said.

"Credit stealers" I chuckled and sat back down.

"What you just saw was the New York casino, it has a Big Apple roller coaster" Tom told me about that casino.

"Cool" I said while putting on my jacket hoodie to hid my quills, "And we need to find a new car" I added.

We went out to a car selling place looking for a new car, ditching the last one.

"Yes. I do have insurance" Tom said.

"Let's hope it's not expensive" I said.

While Tom looked for a new car, I looked around the cars stand in line.

I was still disguised with wearing a jacket hoodie to cover my quills. And I hate acting like I'm Tom's child or something. Since I'm only 3'3 feet I have to. I looked at the tall casinos that's a bit far away. But I hope that I don't get tossed out if I'm mistaken for a child.

Okay, I can't run like this or the humans will find out I'm not a human child. Well maybe if I get accepted by other humans it won't be a problem. The Big Apple coaster looks fun. But I can't get caught. It looks fun but I can't blow my identity.

Well, back to Tom, without running in speed this time. Man, the adults are looking suspicious at me.

"Have you found another car yet?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm signing on it and then we're off for fun" Tom said.

"Well, make it quick because everyone is getting suspicious about me" I said.

"Okay" Tom nodded.

"I'm waaaaaaiting" I thought while tapping mt foot.

"We don't have speed like yours" Tom said.

"Slow is not my nature" I scoffed.

"I get it buddy" Tom said.

**x**

Pretty soon we were back on the road, finally. On the way to San Francisco, man I'm so excited. I took out the book again and read about San Francisco. Boy there was an earthquake there in 1906. After that they built earthquake proof buildings as well. Oh, the Golden Gate Bridge? It doesn't look like it's made of gold. It's just plain red, so why not call it Red Gate Bridge?

But for what I know a new life waits for me in this world, I'm ready for new friends and enemies. There will come others from my world someday where I'm not the only from my world. I am Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive.


End file.
